


远行

by Triglav



Series: 千亿虚空 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: They both traveled afar.
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Tachibana Kippei
Series: 千亿虚空 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/427312





	远行

**Author's Note:**

> 参考BGM: Thunder Rider - Majesty

对不动峰的九位现役成员来说，八月十五日实在不能算是个幸运的日子。

宇宙历一三二三年八月十五日，伊武深司和神尾明所出身的星球被转卖给一家心狠手辣的财阀，他们在那一天得知自己脚下的土地将在三个月内变作虚空、齑粉和宇宙垃圾。九岁的男孩们只有两条路可选：和这片所谓「故乡」的朽烂荒漠死在一起，或者想尽一切办法离开、成为星海中的偷渡客。没有人想知道他们的过去，没有人觉得他们还能有「未来」。  
宇宙历一三二五年八月十五日，十一岁的石田铁和相依为命的兄长在一场毫无预兆的恐怖袭击中失散。自此他开始被称作「宇宙老鼠」的漫长历程，在他所行走过的路途中，「活下去」这件事本身，就是一场旷日持久的战争。  
宇宙历一三二四年八月十五日，樱井雅也及其外祖母所搭乘的民用恒星际航舰失事，樱井是全船三千五百位乘客和四百余名船员之中唯一的幸存者。医生们本着人道主义精神救活了他，他昏迷了三个月零十七天，清醒后又在重症监护室躺了另外一个半月。因医疗账单而欠下的债务是天文数字，落在当时十岁的他头上，时至今日仍未清偿。  
宇宙历一三二六年八月十五日，一颗中子炸弹落在内村京介的学校楼顶，他因病假在家侥幸逃过一劫。三天之内，战火席卷了他所在的恒星系。人生第一次，他在虚拟实境游戏以外的场合扛起枪，从瞄准镜的这一端望出去，每一条生命都脆弱得不堪一击。即使是十二岁的孩子，也能在一夕之间变作双手沾满血腥的战士。  
宇宙历一三二六年八月十五日，森辰德的父母，一对饱受赞誉、善良恩爱的学者夫妇，在研究所的停车场被敌国间谍暗杀。三个标准时后，中子炸弹袭击了首都星北方大陆的一所学校。森的姐姐流着泪在旅馆给他染发、戴改变虹膜颜色的隐形眼镜。房门被敲响时，十二岁的森刚刚翻窗逃跑。他再也没有见过姐姐。  
宇宙历一三二四年八月十五日，橘桔平和千岁千里都是十一岁，橘杏十岁，千岁美由纪只有六岁。福利院的院长以冰淇淋为由把一个红头发的小女孩叫到他的办公室里，锁上门。两分钟后，勉强能被当做「少年」的男孩们在走廊里听见小女孩声嘶力竭的哭喊。橘和千岁砸开门、砸开院长收藏武器的玻璃柜，他们中的一个人对准院长的眉心开了枪。

宇宙历一三三一年八月十五日，橘桔平十八岁。  
这一天，千岁千里对他说，再见了桔平，要保重啊。  
我得走啦。

「——综上所述，」橘杏说，手里洗着一副牌，「我哥一定命犯煞星。」  
伊武深司坐在她对面翻阅战报，闻言抬头，语调平直、毫无起伏：「你们记不记得去年橘先生的生日，R.O.M.[1]的那帮家伙们突然发现了我们用的废弃基地，明明雷达和热能探测都毫无漏洞，也不知道他们哪里来的情报，生日歌唱到一半，只得全舰二级静默、当场逃跑。我那时候已经有半年没吃过蛋糕，好不容易弄到一块，却不得不丢下它远走高飞。那蛋糕是香草口味，奶油都没化开，倒是便宜了那帮狂信徒。还有前年的八月十五日，神尾受伤那次，我差点以为他就要死——」  
「停。」神尾明忍无可忍地说，深司很给面子地闭嘴。一旁的佐伯虎次郎本来听杏讲「八月十五怪谈录」听得全神贯注，从「每年的这一天不动峰号都会莫名其妙地闹鬼」到「第一个吃我哥生日蛋糕的人第二天一定会倒霉」，一个故事都没错过。一分钟前他正准备对此发表几句评论，现在，他的注意力却被深司那平淡得仿佛死人心电图的陈述吸引了：  
「神尾君？受伤……？」  
「不是什么大不了的事。」神尾满不在乎，掀开上衣给佐伯看伤疤，忘了杏还在场。杏咳嗽一声，试图把谈话拉回原来的主题：  
「刚才在说，今天是我哥的生日……佐伯先生您选在今天到不动峰，正好赶上生日派对。只可惜我们没有准备蛋糕——」  
「——因为没有人想当那个倒霉蛋。」深司说，就他的秉性而言，态度几乎和蔼可亲。

六角号每年从它的朋友们那里拿一笔佣金，在那些财阀董事、研究员、记者、侦探、雇佣兵或是宇宙海盗有需求的时候帮忙跑腿。今年负责担任兼职邮递业者的人，是六角号的副船长佐伯虎次郎。他独自操纵一艘小型运输艇，受冰帝的迹部嘱托穿越战区，把一些非常重要的数据、资料和样品交付给冰帝的合作伙伴。在这一过程中，他也义务做朋友们的信使。  
「有一件来自立海的包裹，」他对神尾说，「是柳莲二先生私人的名义，要赠予橘先生。但实际的出资者是迹部先生……」  
神尾听佐伯滴水不漏的敬语，觉得头疼。杏问佐伯：「有没有给我的信？」  
「青学的龙崎小姐和桃城君都让我带了信来，」佐伯从背包里拿出一个加密档案袋，「迹部先生也有写信给你和橘先生……石田君在不在？」  
「铁在睡觉。」神尾代答，眼也不眨地盯着那个档案袋。

二十五岁生日的第一个小时，橘桔平从噩梦中惊醒。  
他睡下去不过两个钟头，此前则有整整六十三个小时未曾合眼。两场鏖战之间短暂的停火期，橘得在这段时间内让不动峰号跨越数个危险宙域、回到洛米伦要塞，修复受损的船体，取得下一次作战必要的补给。而在上一场战斗的尾声，他不得不帮忙整顿失去了司令官的友军，并指挥他们撤退，还通宵计算并设定正确的航线。当这一切告一段落，橘把不动峰号交由作战官深司代为管理，丢下一句「等佐伯来了再叫醒我」，打算回自己的卧室睡上一整个标准日，然后差点昏迷在通向船员生活区的电梯里。  
佐伯虎次郎孤身一人，从数千光年外的艾布兰多星系出发，驾驶着那艘小型运输艇连续经过三个非法跃迁点，冒着永远迷失在亚空间直到他终于饿死的风险，比预计行程提早两天与不动峰号会合。伊武深司有气无力地迎接了他，说，我们船长在睡觉，他快三天没睡觉了。对此，佐伯表达了深切的关怀和无限的敬意，他保持着健康的作息，生物钟这会儿是神采焕发的早上九时。佐伯在舰桥的桌前坐下，听轮班的橘杏讲故事。

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年8月旧文，尚未完结，且故事没有头绪。  
> 不知道将在何时如何填坑。


End file.
